


beautiful, beautiful boy

by louislovesharry



Series: honey you are the sea upon which i float [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And More Fluff, Cuddles, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Sappiness, cuddles with babies!!!, little tiny babies!!, louis and harry with babies what more do you need in life, past mpreg harry, which is really only implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louislovesharry/pseuds/louislovesharry
Summary: Harry and Louis are enraptured by their newest baby boy.





	beautiful, beautiful boy

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I was looking back at some of my past works, and I thought i'd add on this little one shot to 'i'll stay with you for all of time'. there may even be more added to the series! who knows! I fleshed this out super quickly because I am trash for harry and louis with babies. hope you enjoy! title is from 'beautiful boy' by john lennon.

A cry woke Harry up. It was always something, nowadays. The days of sleeping peacefully until a decent hour were long gone and something he could only dream about and reminisce on. Harry groaned quietly and turned to see Louis still sleeping soundly behind him. He had stayed up last night with Ellis, the poor baby wailing and refusing to go to sleep. Harry felt so grateful that the triplets hadn’t been colicky, because he truly didn’t think he could have handled three times the exhaustion and frustration he felt lately.

Harry disentangled himself from Louis’ sleeping limbs and moved on autopilot towards Ellis’ nursery. Even in the short two months he’s been on this earth, Harry’s heart had been stolen once again. The moment he was placed in his arms, Harry felt the deepest love. His little nose was a replica of Louis’, and his eyes were already going to be a similar shade of cerulean. Their lives and family had never felt more complete than the day he was born. 

The crying was becoming louder as Ellis tried to get one of his daddies’ attention. Harry jogged into the room, not wanting to wake anyone up. Immediately, he felt his heart burst when he saw his little baby swaddled in his crib. He was so tiny, so precious. Even when he was bawling his eyes out and the reason Harry got no sleep. He would trade all the sleep in the world for his kids’ happiness and health.

As soon as Ellis saw his Daddy, his cries reduced in volume, but his little face was still red and scrunched up from the force of his cries. Harry cooed and picked him up, cradling him against his chest and rocking back and forth. “Shh, my baby. Daddy’s here, yeah? It’s okay, darling.”

Harry walked across the room to where the rocking chair was and sat down. Ellis loved laying against his and Louis’ chests. The skin to skin contact did wonders, they found. Whenever he listened to their heartbeats he calmed down almost immediately. Harry looked down and found him staring up at him with his big blue eyes, little hands curled into fists against Harry’s chest.

“All better, Eli? Did you just need cuddles from Daddy?” Harry leaned down to press kisses to his soft hair, inhaling the sweet and pure scent of baby shampoo and angelic innocence. Harry couldn’t believe Louis and he created something so beautiful and perfect. He was reminded every time he looked at their children just how lucky he was.

Elodie, Emberly, and Ezra were all besotted with their newest little brother. Not a minute went by where they weren’t cuddling him or wanting to feed him or make him smile. It was amazing the amount of love they had in their little bodies.

Ellis was gurgling and making soft noises from where he was laying against Harry. Naturally, Harry couldn’t help but grin and coo over how sweet his little baby was. Gently, he rubbed his back and placed more kisses on the top of his head. “You’re the sweetest baby, aren’t you, little love? We love you so much.” 

Harry couldn’t take his eyes off his son, who was still staring up at him with wide eyes. Only now, they were beginning to droop, thanks to Harry’s slow, steadying rocking and the gentle movement of his hand. Quietly and carefully, Harry stood up and strolled back to the crib, where he moved to lay Ellis down. 

Before he even touched the crib, Ellis opened his eyes and let out a cry, well aware that he was leaving the warmth and comfort of his Daddy’s chest. Sighing, Harry scooped him back up to cradle him in his arms.

“It’s okay, Eli. You’re okay. Let’s go sleep with Papa, yeah?” 

Harry loved cosleeping and would do it every night if he could. He knew that it was a better habit for them to sleep on their own in their own rooms, but he could never turn up a good cuddle in bed from one of his babies. Especially when they were this warm, small, and cuddly.

Harry hummed to Ellis as they quietly made their way back to his and Louis’ room. Louis was still sleeping, but he had rolled over onto his stomach and was sprawled across Harry’s side of the bed, face buried in his pillow. Harry giggled and walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge.

“Look at your Papa, Ellis. Isn’t he silly? Taking up the whole bed, he is. Let’s wake him up.”

Harry placed one large hand on Louis’ back and began to rub circles gently. He started this wake up routine years and years ago, as Louis got quite cranky in mornings and whenever he was woken up in general. Unless he was slowly eased from his sleep, he was a terror to deal with. Ellis let out a soft cry. Harry laughed. Two months old and he already wants all the attention from Louis, he thought. He could entirely relate.

The cry seemed to do the trick, as Louis was always attuned to any little noise any of the kids made. He was always listening, even when he wasn’t. It would be a bit weird if it weren’t so endearing. 

Incoherent mumbling came out of Louis’ mouth as he rolled to his side and squinted his eyes open.

“Baby? What’s wrong?”

Harry took the opportunity to lay down flat on his back, laying Ellis on his chest and placing a hand on his back to secure that he wouldn’t fall. “We’re fine, babe. Eli didn’t want to be put down in his crib and I didn’t have the heart to listen to him cry all night. So, we’re going to have a little sleepover in Daddy and Papa’s bed tonight, I reckon.”

Louis scooted closer to two of his boys. “Sounds lovely, babe.” He dropped a kiss to Harry’s bare shoulder and rested his face on his chest.

“Hi little one,” Louis whispered to Ellis who was still staring in wonder up at his fathers. “Are you not tired tonight? You just missed your dads? I missed you too, darling.”

The baby gurgled and stretched out his little arms, hands searching for something to grasp on to. Louis supplied him with one of his fingers, which he immediately gripped his little fist around. Louis placed his other hand behind his head, thumb slowly stroking the fine, soft hair there.

Harry smiled and turned to look at Louis. “I love you,” he mumbled. His face was so close to Louis, he could count the number of freckles, the long eyelashes adorning his sapphire eyes. Even in the dark, Harry would be able to do it. He knew every inch of Louis better than he knew himself.

“Love you more,” Louis whispered back. Leaning closer, their lips joined in a sweet kiss. Harry did not want to pull away, never wanted to be without Louis’ kisses; but finally did when he felt the rhythmic rising and falling of Eli’s back against his hand.

He couldn’t help but leave a kiss to his head next. Louis gazed at him lovingly and was smiling fondly when Harry looked up again.

“What?”

“ ‘s nothing. Just admiring how wonderful and gorgeous you are with our kids. Makes me feel so lucky to have such an amazing husband and father to our little ones. They adore you and you’re perfect with them. I love you, H.”

Harry beamed and lowered his head for another kiss. “You’re my favorite person in the world, Lou. I’m so glad you’re my partner, in every sense of the word.”

Louis quietly laughed and extracted his finger from Ellis’ iron grip around it. Luckily, he was able to remove it without waking the baby up. Immediately he used his free hand to card through Harry’s long curls.

“Thank you for giving us such beautiful babies, Haz. You amaze me every day, you know that? You gave all of them such a lovely home those nine months. And now, you give them all the love and things they need to grow.”

Harry shrugged. “You’re just as important, Lou. They adore you, they look up to you for everything. Nobody could ever replace their Papa.”

Louis grinned and placed a kiss on Harry’s chest, right over his heart. When he laid his head back down, he couldn’t help but admire their son who was sleeping so peacefully on his Daddy’s chest. He looked like a little angel with his lips pouted, his eyelashes fanning across his cheeks, and his tiny body stretched out but secured by Harry’s large hand on his back. Louis adored him.

“You want more?” Harry laughed as he correctly read his mind.

“I’m not going to question how you could tell I was thinking that,” Louis grinned. “I was just thinking about how beautiful he is. He’s a little angel, yeah? And when he grows up, he’ll be such an amazing person. I always miss when they’re this tiny and innocent.”

Harry hummed. “Me, too. I want at least one more, Lou. Maybe two.”

“You’d have a baby in your arms at all times if you could, H.” Louis joked.

“I know. But we already have four kids, and I’m trying to be somewhat realistic. You should be proud of me.”

Louis laughed and caressed his cheek. “Always am, baby. We’ll have another baby, I promise you. But let’s wait until this little one grows up a bit, yeah?”

Harry nodded and yawned, his eyes drooping unconsciously. “I’m so tired, Lou. I forgot how much babies cried until these past couple months.”

Louis gently smiled and hummed in agreement. “Go to sleep, darling. Get some rest. I love you.”

Harry grinned and puckered his lips for one last kiss, which Louis happily obliged. 

“Love you too, Lou. G’night.”

Louis watched as both of his beautiful boys were sleeping right beside him, feeling the love he had in his heart for them triple in size. In the morning, he knew that Elodie, Emberly, and Ezra would run into the room and scramble on the bed, loudly waking them up, and then promptly falling back asleep as they cuddled and curled against Louis and Harry. 

Louis couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I hope you loved it, and if you did please leave kudos and comments! you guys are always so sweet and inspire me to write more, so thank you xx


End file.
